1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for watering ground plants. More specifically, the invention is a plant watering system wherein water is directed into the ground to the roots of plants grown in rows without losses due to water runoff or evaporation; the invention includes perforated spikes fed by either individual water bottles or a piped watering system gravity fed by a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of interest describes various watering devices, but none discloses the present invention of a watering stake or spike which can be individually supplied with a bottled solution or alternatively by a plurality of watering stakes by conduits supplied from a central water supply. When the ground is hard, watering for plants (potted or not), shrubbery and trees does not penetrate to the roots, and studies have shown at least 50% of the water from a garden hose evaporates or drains off. When granular fertilizer or pesticide for fire ants, ground hornets and moles is used, the wind and runoff will minimize penetration. Another advantage of the invention is that it permits unattended root watering (e.g., while one is on vacation). This system will maximize the penetration of the added water, per se, or contained additives such as fertilizer and pesticide to the plant roots at a controlled rate. This invention is environmentally friendly in minimizing the run-off of broadcasted fertilizer and pesticide.
The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,142 issued on Nov. 9, 1993, to Stephen H. Sax describes a plant irrigation device comprising a plastic, bottom-vented, transparent, cylindrical bottle containing a brightly colored plastic ball (level indicator) and having a threaded cap with a spout having a single orifice. A plastic filter and rubber gasket are incorporated in the cap. The bottle containing 16 ounces of water or a liquid fertilizer solution is inverted over a plastic tube with a square cross-section is inserted in the soil of a potted plant. The water supply lasts two weeks. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a potted plant and having a vented bottle with a level indicating ball and a necessary filter. There is neither a suggestion or teaching of converting this device to connect the plastic feeding tube with the bottle or to form a multiple bottle system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,706 issued on May 24, 1988, to Robert Muza et al. describes a plant watering and feeding stake combination device comprising a cylindrical tubular stake having a snap-on cap on the open top end, longitudinal opposing grooves on the outside surface for attaching slidable plant supporting strap assemblies, and a foot depressor for anchoring the pointed and apertured bottom end in the ground. The stake is filled with liquid fertilizer for feeding the plant roots. The device is distinguishable for its function to support a plant, an integrated foot depressor, and must be filled more frequently due to the plurality of apertures in the bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,000 issued on Apr. 8, 1997, to John P. Lantzy et al. describes a root watering system requiring a valved pressurized water supply, i.e., faucet, for feeding water from a spray nozzle inserted and threaded in the top receptacle of a 3-3.5 foot polyvinyl chloride tube. The tube has a foot-operable pedal with a reinforcement rib below and a grooved tread upper surface for forcing the tube into the ground. Below the pedal is a short cigar-shaped end having a slot for dispersal of the water and a V-shaped deflector element. The device is distinguishable for requiring a pedal, a deflector and a pressurized water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,240 issued on Jul. 20, 1999, to Mark R. Harrison describes a metering device to water and fertilize plants. A cylindrical tube made of plastic (polyvinyl chloride) or metal (aluminum) , a foot long and 1.5 inches in outside diameter is capped at its bottom and threaded into a funnel on top. Only two holes having a diameter of 5/64 inch are positioned on one side of the tube. A 2-3 liter bottle of water and fertilizer is inverted and threaded into the funnel. When the bottle is not used, a threaded or unthreaded cap is used to cover the funnel. The metering device is distinguishable for its required funnel and only two apertures on one side of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,700 issued on Apr. 27, 1999, to Charles B. McGough describes a watering device having a capacity of 16 or 32 ounces for small plants or small indoor trees which will water a 10 inch diameter pot for two weeks. The water reservoir bottle has a threaded exit neck and a funnel-shaped top made of high density polyethylene. The bottle is threaded into a base assembly having a four-layered replaceable flow control wafer made from an O-ring, a plastic disk with an adhesive bottom surface, at least one layer of filter paper disks, and another plastic disk with an adhesive top surface. The base assembly has a raised compression ring internally and an external spike with an outlet plenum and a cruciform-shaped cross-section. The water flows from the bottle through the flow control wafer to the outlet plenum and into the soil. The watering device is distinguishable for its vented bottle and required four-layered replaceable flow control wafer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,073 issued on Jan. 18, 1994, to Adolph S. Czebieniak describes a water or fertilizer feeding vine stake having nodules and tying cords on one side, two water or fertilizer adding apertures in the middle, and a necked down portion having a series of outlet holes along one side and ending in a tapered point. The vine stake feeder is distinguishable for its limitation to liquid adding apertures, nodules, and tying cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,240 issued on Sep. 15, 1998, to Pierre Racine describes a system for supplying dripping water to plant growing media by stacking transparent cylindrical tube sections on a support having two wing-shaped stabilizers, and a U-shaped pointed bottom stake. The base support contains a plastic outlet tube extending out on the soil surface and a flow adjustment screw. The system is distinguishable for surface feeding and a screw for adjustment of water flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,823 issued on Nov. 20, 1990, to Yuan-Yi Chen et al. describes a polyester plant nursery bottle water feeder having milliliter indicia on three sides. A threaded spike cap has a solid spike and a heat treated polyester wick 1/8-3/16 in. wide square cross-section inserted in the cap for capillary dripping of water into the soil. The water feeder bottle device is distinguishable for its required wick and solid spike.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,782 issued on May 6, 1952, to Max Epstein describes a plant medium watering device comprising a transparent reservoir tub having a plug member with openings threaded into a tripod base having cooperating passageways which open out above the soil. The device is distinguishable for having a tripod base and openings for water distribution above the soil.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,179,834 published on Mar. 18, 1987, for John Andrews describes a plastic plant watering device having a mesh covered water bowl through which a plastic stake having support arms and an inner water distribution groove opening at the pointed end below ground level. The bowl has a bottom orifice which cooperates with the groove upon rotating the bowl. FIG. 2 describes a conduit with a series of large holes alternating with small orifices which feed a line of watering devices, but can be plugged. The device and conduit service are distinguishable for the mesh covered devices and the large holes in the conduit.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,249,463 published on May 5, 1992, for Audrey J. Hilton describes a device for irrigating plant roots. A tube having an inner filter lining of non-woven felt-like synthetic fibers and either round or slotted apertures proximate the closed flat bottom is buried in the soil. A loose removable bowl covers the top. The device is distinguishable for its blunt end and filter lining.
Canada Patent Application No. 622,630 published on Jun. 27, 1961, for Walter N. Shepherd describes an apparatus for improving the water receiving and retaining characteristics of land comprising a perforated tube filled with sponge inserted into the ground up to a top flange which supports sponge layers covered by a rectangular wire mesh frame. The apparatus is distinguishable for its sponge filled spike and head.
France Patent Application No. 2,673,356 published on Sep. 4, 1992, for Mauro Stroppa as best understood describes an irrigation device for potted plants comprising a flanged conical spike having several large bottom apertures and a small upper protuberance. A stopper above the peripheral flange with another frictional protuberance supports a bottle of water. The device is distinguishable for its unitary spike.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a plant care system solving the aforementioned problems of watering, fertilizing and/or adding pesticide to the plant roots is desired.